Dear Sparky
by angel-winged-dreamer
Summary: Bella writes in a diary about her life through her senior year and her love for Jacob Black.AN:srry about the dates in the first chapter I havnt updated in a while.R&R please! Enjoy!
1. Fake Loving

**I do not own anything from twilight Stephanie Meyer does and all that other stuff blah blah blah…**

**August 30, 2009 11:37pm**

**Dear Diary,**

**My name is Bella Swan and I am 17 years old. I really don't know why I am writing in a diary my mom says ****it's good to write in it because it's like the only person who really listens or some crap like that. ****So here I am writing in you because you are the only person I can trust. I can't talk to Alice because Edward could read her mind and god knows what Edward is going to spill to his family. Oh and by the way Edward is my vampire boyfriend who could be very dangerous if he's not careful with me. I know what you're thinking like what the hell am I doin with a vampire boyfriend, I really don't know. I have a secret that I haven't told Edward yet. I'm only with him to make my Friend Jacob Black jealous. You see me and Jacob have gotten kinda close over the summer and I have to say I fell in love with Jacob Black. oh and if your wondering who Jacob Black is he's my best friend we have been friends ever since I was little. The only reason why I am trying to make him jealous is because he has a girlfriend and I don't like it one bit. Like that little slut needs to get off my man! Her name is Tracy Gephart, and she's a fucking blonde. I can't believe Jacob would fall for something like that. So ya I am trying to woo back his heart by making him jealous with Edward. We all go to the same school and I guess Tracy just moved here so she's like getting a lot of attention. But enough of him and his slut let's get back to talking about Edward's family. Edward and his vamp family have been very nice to me and they consider me as part of the family. I love Alice she is like my best friend. Alice is dating Jasper and then there's Rosalie. I swear I think that women hates me and she is dating Emmet. Emmet is like the funniest guy on the planet he cracks me up. He could be a little immature sometimes though. Then there is Carlisle and Esme and their his parents. But ya that's the vamp family let's start talking about my summer. Well this summer was goin great and all you know with Jacob and his friends until she showed up. It was like I was pushed out of the group or something. Jacob still pays attention to me but he pays attention to his girl toy more. Oh did I tell you that Jacob and his pack are werewolves. There's Embry, Quil, Jared, Sam, Seth, Leah and Paul. They are all really cool to hang out with. I have a lot of supernatural stuff happening around me. Like who knew vampires and werewolves exist. I sure damn didn't. But ya Embry used to have this little crush on me and all and then they all started liking me but I blew them all off. All I wanted was Jacob. He told me that he liked me and that he would never hurt me but that all changed when Tracy walked in. I had dinner with them the other night and I swear I was gonna barf by the way he was touchy feely with her at the dinner table. If he loses his virginity to that bitch I am goin to be very upset. When I found out that Tracy had become Jacob's new girlfriend and everybody started ignoring me I cried hard. I ran to the forest so I could clear my head and think straight and that's when Edward showed up. He asked me what was wrong and I told him ,and he was like oh you don't need him and then over the summer me and Edward became close and I learned his secret and now weir boyfriend and girlfriend wa la. I'm not really attracted to Edward too much I mean he is no Jacob. Jacob is all buff and warm and tan and Edward is just skinny cold and pale there's nothing great about him. And Edward doesn't even have a sex drive every single time I try to sleep with him he just pushes me away and says "I will only hurt you Bella" like a retard. I just wanna make Jacob jealous and make him mine and then I'll just dump Edward. I feel bad about saying that but it's the truth who wants to be with a person you're not attracted to. Ok well that's a brief summary of my life right now. I have school tomorrow and Charlie my dad is yelling on the other side of the door telling me I need to go to sleep. So I gotta go talk to you tomorrow. Hopefully everything goes alright.**

**Love,**

***Bella***

**P.S. - I think I should give you a nickname how's Sparky? I'm going to start calling you by Sparky now instead of Diary.**

*******

**August 31, 2009 4:15pm**

**Dear Sparky,**

**Ok so much has happened today. Ok so I got up this morning took a shower and picked out some cute clothes. Edward texted me and said that he was gonna pick me up from my house so we could ride together to school. So he picks me up and we ride to school. When we get there Edward see's a yellow Volkswagen convertible in his spot, and guess whose car it was? Tracy's yes hers and man I was pissed because I didn't want to see her. Edward asks her if she could move her car and she says no that she was there first. Then Jacob pops up and asks Tracy nicely if she could move her car and that she could park hers next to his and she goes "sure babe no problem" and I almost barfed when they kissed. He didn't notice I was standing there and got shocked when he saw me. Edward went to go park the car while I stood there and talked to Jake. He asked how I knew Cullen and I told him that he's my boyfriend and Jacob's smile fades. He goes "oh I didn't know you guys were dating um when that happen? You could do so much better than that Bells" and I go "Ya and you could do so much better than going out with that blonde bimbo" but then we got interrupted because his gf and my bf showed up and the orientation bell rung and he told me he would talk to me more at lunch. So then me and Edward parted ways because our last names start with different letters. I went there and got my class schedule and the first period bell rang. I had bio for first period and god did that suck. Second period I had calculus, third was my free period because I'm senior I get free periods, fourth I had computers, and fifth I had P.E ya I know we still have P.E. when weir a Senior and ya it sucks but I'll get over it, and then I go home for sixth period so I don't have a too bad schedule. As I was goin to class I ran into Alice and we both said a quick hi and went to our first period. When I got there I found that Edward was in my class and so was Jacob. I thought perfect chance for me to start making Jacob jealous, but then Tracy walked in and I said fuck out loud and Edward was staring at me. I told him it was nothing. As class started the teacher said that he was going to give us assigned seating like weir little kids. I thought that was really dumb and that blew my chance on trying to make Jacob jealous. So as your guessing yes I sat right next to Jacob and Tracy sat next to Edward. Now this was making me really nervous. Me and Jake started talking to each other about why I'm dating Edward and I told him because he's a great guy. The thing that really got me shocked was what Jake told me next. He told me that the only reason why he is dating Tracy was because it was a bet between him and his pack. He said that if he could get into Tracy's pants in one month he gets $200. I started panicking because I didn't want Jake losing his virginity to Tracy and I tried to tell him that he should back out of the bet and that it wasn't worth it but the teacher told me to stop talking and if I keep talking I will get a detention. I started to get really dizzy and I asked the teacher if I could go use the restroom and he said yes. I didn't go back to class because I didn't want Jacob seeing me like this. Edward found me and gave me my stuff and asked if I was ok and I said yes. I went to second period and thank god Alice was in my class. I needed to tell her what is going on with me and not liking Edward and the whole situation with Jacob and all. I asked her if we could talk on our free period and she said yes and that she wanted to go buy her off campus pass anyways which I also needed to do so we could go off campus during free period and during lunch. Second period went by swiftly and me and Alice started talking. I told her everything and thank god she's a good friend and she understood what I was going through. She just said that she doesn't think its right for me to be using Edward like that but she knows he will get over it. She told me to try to talk Jacob out of it and I said ok. We bought our passes and went to go sit down at the lunch tables. I saw Jacob and his pack sitting at a nearby table laughing manically and so Alice told me to go talk to Jacob. I was nervous about doing this I mean what girl tries to talk her crush out of fucking his girlfriend so what I'm about to do is crazy I just hope he listens. So I tell Jacob that I need to talk to him and his friends all start whistling for some odd reason and we go off and talk. I start to talk when he stops me. He tells me he knows what I am about to say and that sent major butterflies through my stomach. He goes "So you don't want me to fuck around with Tracy and lose my virginity right?" and I go "Well I don't think that's smart". I tell him that I will try everything in my path to make him not do this and he says "bells you can try all you want but that's not gonna stop me from having sex". And I say "well ill stop you". He says like how, me have sex with you? And me not thinking I say yes. So he agreed to have sex with me in order for him to not have sex with Tracy. We set a place and time and that was that. Now I'm set to have sex with Jacob Black at his house at 10:00pm. I don't know how this happened and what am I going to do with Edward. So I tell Alice and she tells me "do I always have to clean up your messes?" and I say I would really appreciate it but I asked her if I should go through and have sex with Jake. And she yells at me and tells me I better do it because if not she is going to slap me. Right now I have mixed feelings I can't believe this is happening I hope I go through with it. The rest of my day went by good Edward didn't suspect anything so I was good. And Alice said she will keep a clear mind and not try to picture me and Jake having sex with each other because that exactly what I'm about to do in 6hrs so I better be ready. I should be happy about this but for some reason I'm scared. I'm supposed to be doing my home work right now but instead I am writing in you Sparky. Well ttyl wish me luck. Because god knows I need it right now.**

**Love,**

***Bella***

**P.S- oh Sparky how the hell did I get myself into this situation.**

**A/N: Hey people who are reading this. I hope your enjoying Bella's diary please keep reading next time and please tell me how I'm doing please and thank you. Press the review button.:)**


	2. He's gonna do what now!

**Sorry I know I updated late but I didn't have any ideas and I got busy with moving to Texas and getting myself situated here so I couldn't write so sorry. And this chapter is dedicated to XAspiringWriterX for giving me my first review I gladly appreciate it and it makes me want to write even more. Ok well enough of me enjoy. **

**R&R please.**

**September 3, 2009**

**Dear Sparky,**

**Ok so how can I say this…well tonight went horribly wrong. Let's see were to start. Ok well I drove over to La Push to go meet Jacob and the whole way I was thinking I hope he doesn't think I'm fat when I take my clothes off. I mean I'm not usually worried about my looks but when you are driving to your best friends house to have sex at the appointed time you get a little self conscious. As I was driving my cell rings and it's Edward. So I answer and he asks what are you doing and I being the horrible liar that I am say going to the pound to get a dog. I mean if you were going to your best friends house who just happens to be a werewolf you would think of something having to do with dogs too. So he asks if I want him to go with me and I say no it's a surprise for Jacob and I want to do it myself he says ok and tells me to be safe. So we get off the phone and I grab my bag in the seat next to me and open it up and go yep I'm safe. **

**Condoms (regular and XL )**

**It's good to be prepared. So I'm almost to La Push when my cell rings again and its Mike Newton and I'm thinking how the hell did he get my number then automatically think of Paul and his pranks and mentally tell myself to attempt to kick his ass later. So I answer and mike goes "Bella want to see a movie Friday?" And I say "Fuck no you cock sucker stop trying to use me as a cover up for you gayness!" and hang up. So just as I cross the boundary line I hear this CLUNK CLUNK BOOM SHEWW and the truck stops moving. I groan bang my head against the steering wheel. I say to myself there is no fucking way I'm going to let Jacob fuck that bimbo bitch Tracy so I grab my bag and start walking the rest of the way to Jacobs's house. Then half way there it starts to rain and by the time I reach Jacobs house I'm soaked and covered in mud how attractive is that? You gotta love Forks unpredictable weather! (Note the sarcasm there Sparky.) So I know Billy's sleeping so I throw rocks at Jakes window and I guess I threw one a tad too hard because the window broke. Jake sticks his head out the window and goes "Damn Bella I didn't know you wanted me THAT bad." And I turn beet red. Jake goes back in and then comes back holding a clip board and says please sign in and make sure you write down the time and date of your appointment. I don't think my face could get any reader and Jake laughs and says he's kidding then halls me in through the window." Jacob" I say "I better be your only fucking appointment."And then the sexual dance began.**

"**Um Bells do you need help getting clean there cause I can totally help you."**

**I turned to even darker shade of red.**

"**Uh no Jake I think I can handle it"**

"**You know Bells if your embarrassed we don't have to do this"**

"**NO! I mean no I do want to do this, I mean you know this is my first time having sex I want it to mean something" I say to Jacob.**

"**Well ok Bells let's just get you clean shall we" he says pointing to the bathroom**

**I suddenly hear a knock on the front door. I turn to Jacob with a confused look on my face.**

"**Am I not your only appointment" I ask to Jacob**

**I hear the front door open and Billy's voice.**

"**OMG Jacob your dad can't know im here!"**

"**Um hey Edward is there something wrong?" says Billy**

"**EDWARD!" I squeaked**

**I ran downstairs as fast as I can.**

"**Bella what are you doing here?" asked Billy**

"**Ya same thing im wondering? You said you were going to the pound but when I thought about it and THE POUND ISNT OPEN AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT! So what the hell is going on? I saw your car on the highway and I thought something happened to you? Bella I was so worried. Explain yourself please so I can know why you lied to me." Says Edward**

"**You see what happened was…**

"**She came here because her car broke down and I was the one closest to her for help." Says Jacob**

**I give out a sigh of relief and turn back to Edward.**

"**Ya as I was driving I thought about the same thing that the dog pound wouldn't be open at this time so as I was just about to turn around the car broke down im sorry I had you worried. "I say lying through my teeth. Hey at least it was working Sparky I could of got caught.**

"**Well let's go Bella I gotta get you home" says Edward**

"**Oh and her car will be fixed and at her home tomorrow." Says Jake**

"**Ya whatever" says Edward**

"**Well kids if everything is settled here I would like to go to sleep." Say Billy**

"**Well by Bells I would have enjoyed getting you all cleaned up" says Jacob**

**Damn damn damn Damit to hell what am I going to do now I can't let him have sex with that boy stealing bitch! O man idk what im gonna do. Edward gives Jacob a hard looking stare and takes my hand and leads me out the door. And that was it sparky everything didn't go as according to plan but don't worry I got another plan that I'm thinking of as I sit here in my room on my bed horny as hell. Tomorrow better be a good day. Goodnight sparky.**

**Love**

***Bella***

**P.s. Sparky- I will have Jacob all to myself one day and Tracy is going down!**

**Ok again I'm sorry it was super late but I will be updating a lot and thank you for reading. Please review and tell me how I'm doing I hope you enjoyed this chapter.:)**

**-AngelWingedDreamer-**


	3. What Am I Doing Sparky!

So sorry readers for not updating soon but I have been a very busy person. I just started school which is going great but I will be able to update more often now that I got a new Lappie! So here's the story enjoy I know I did. lol Oh and I don't own anything Steph!

September 5, 2009

Dear Sparky,

OH MY GOD! He is just remarkably beautiful I cannot get over how fucking hot he is. Those sexy eyes sexy abbs and those sexy brown eyes of his. Ok so no im not stalking him I just wanted another chance to have sex with this this beautiful creature that has me under some kinda spell. Jacob was at the local gym in La Push and I wanted to go visit you know behind this brick wall just staring seductively at his

*Tap*

"Holly Shit!" I say

"Hey Bella, staring a little hard there at my friend Jake." says Jared

"Um yaaaaaaa" I say dumbly

"Do you want me to tell him your here"

"NO! I mean ill tell him myself"

"Alright suit yourself, and um Bella?"

"Ya?"

"Your drooling" says Jared laughing

"WHAT!" I say to Jared who is now walking off laughing very loudly

Stupid Jared always having to come in at the wrong time. Why did one of Jacob's friends have to see how I was staring at him. NO NO NO this is not suppose to happen what if Jared tells him or something I am not going to take that easily and he might think im crazy or something. I mean it is like Kesha said his love is my drug. So how should I approach Sparky? Should I just run and say hey Jake wats up I was just here to talk to ya you know or should I make my way over there casually and just ask him if we could talk. I don't know what the fuck im going to do all I know is that im going to do it and that's it. I started to walk to Jacob slowly but picking up my pace and I was almost there and then I tripped yep tripped that's right over some weights. Fucking Mother Fucker O god I did not just do that. I'm a fucking idiot! I couldn't find myself to get up cause I know every got damn guy in that gym was staring at me. I felt two strong arms pick me up and when I turned around to say thank you to whoever it was and then I saw Jacob just standing there with the biggest grin I have ever seen on his face. I could only smile back I mean come on his smile was irresistible.

"Bells is there a reason why you came charging in here tripping all over my equipment."

Oh god was I charging? Did he see me charging. O god no he must be exaggerating or something he couldn't...O god he did.

"Um I wanted to talk to you?" I say

I should of said something like "I came charging in here because I wanna FUCK you so bad right now! Or maybe not"

"Well we could"-

"BABE!"

OH MY FUCKING GOD! Not right now! Here comes that stupid bimbo Tracy! Got damn it why cant she just disappear with her fake boobs that are way too big for her size.

"Um hey bells we will talk some other time ok?" says Jacob

OMG oh no I cannot let this happen. What if they have sex in this gym what am going to do. So I got an idea and start hopping up and down and saying ow ow ow.

"Bells?You ok?" says Jacob turning his attention back to me

"No I think I fell a little hard and my knee really hurts I can't really move it I think I need to go to the emergency room."

"Ok ill drive you there"he says picking me up and carrying me bridal style"

"Um Tracy ill see you later ok?"

YES! Take that devil bitch! One point for Bella. She glared at me and all I could do was smile back at her. I think she finally got that im after Jacob too. There's no way im going to let her win. I will have sex with my Jacob. Even if it kills me. So we finally get to Jacob's rabbit and he puts me down and turns me around were im facing him. I looked up at his eyes and he had a curious look on his face. Oh god he caught on he know im really not hurt. He raises his eyebrow and looks at me. I look shyly down at my feet trying to find a way out of this.

"Bells whats wrong with you lately? Staring at me like you want to eat me, wanting to have sex with me and now making me avoid my girlfriend? What? Says Jacob

How the hell am I going to get out of this one? He knew I was staring at him? Stupid Jared he must have told him. I cant tell him how I really feel he will think im done or something. Just then I get a miracle as I see Edward walking up the sidewalk with a glare on his face probably cause I told him I was going to the market to get my dad some food but lied and came here instead and now he see me with Jacob and the look on Edwards face tells me this is not going to go well. I couldn't let them talk to each other it was bad enough at Jacob's house no I just couldn't let this happen so I just run from Jacob and grab Edwards hand and run run for my life and I looked like an idiot doing it too.

"Bella love why are we running?"

"I don't know I just felt a rush of energy come over me and I felt like running with you." I say gasping for breath.

"Bella I thought you were going to the store?"

"Oh ya I was but when I got there I saw that there was so many people so I decided not to go anymore and then I ran into Jacob and then I saw you and now here we are." I say very fast.

"Ya weir at your house"

"Yep bye Edward see you for school tomorrow!" I say running in the house

I feel really bad for doing that but oh well Edward has been a little over protective lately and I need my space. As once as I shut the door I collapse on the floor fighting for air. I cant believe I got out of that Sparky. I didnt get to talk to Jacob because he was on to me. I hope he doesn't know the truth please don't know the truth.

"Bella Hun is that you?" says Charlie

"Hey dad hows it going?"

"Bella wats wrong honey? Is it Edward cause you know if he hurt my little im going to have to put this gun here up his pretty little white ass."

My day has always had a problem with Edward he does not like him at all!

"Dad No! Its not Edward he has nothing to do with this. I'm fine dad really I am. So wat do you want for dinner?" I ask

"Honey its ok I already ordered some pizza for me there's still some left if you want some"

"I'm fine dad thanks"

I hear a knock on the door and I go to answer it. My whole stomach drops when I see Jacob at the door. Oh man what am I going to do now?He was smiling so this must be a good sign I guess.

"H-Hey Jake whats up?"

"You wanna come to a bomb fire?"

Huh? Well that was unexpected. I thought he was going to yell at me for running away earlier.

"Um ya why not" I say unsure

"Oh and Tracy isn't going to be there. I kinda figured out that you don't like her so I didnt invite her."

YES! I hate that devil bitch! Two point for Bella I score twice. She doesn't know what she got coming.

"Ok then what time is the bomb fire going to be?

"Now Bells." he says laughing

"O ok!"

We hop in his rabbit and head to La Push. He told me that after the bonfire the younger kids like Seth leave they all play truth or dare. This gave me chills down my spine just thinking about playing truth or dare with Jacob gave me a pre orgasm. I was also very scared about playing truth of dare like what kinds of things will they pull on me oh god im not liking this but I have to do this so Jacob wont think im a little wimp. He told me I shouldn't mention this to Edward at all and I was like no shit Sherlock like im going to tell my bf I played truth or dare with a teen wolf nope he wont like that. We finally arrived at the bonfire and man was it huge. There were so many people there. I knew some of them but not most of them. I can see that everyone was either taking shots or had a beer at hand. "Alejandro by Lady Gaga" was playing in the background and everybody was bumping and grinding. Oh god this is so not my scene. We got out the car and we were approached by Jake's friends or pack you can say. Yes sparky I am about to party with whole bunch of wolves.

"Sup Bella want a beer?" says Embry

"Ya ok sure"

Hey I have to fit in Sparky and if im going to do this truth or dare thing im going to have to be a little buzzed. He gives me a beer and I swear I downed like half the bottle cause I was thirsty of course.

"Damn Bella! Says Paul

I blush cause I didnt realize everyone was staring at me. Jacob introduces me to some people I haven't met before. There was Leah who was being a bitch cause who know why then there was Emily Sam's gf I guess and some other people. I then took a shot and drank another beer. Jacob had like six and four shots and he wasn't getting slightly buzzed. But me woooooooooooo man was I gone! Jacob asked me to dance and I said yes! And everybody knows I don't dance! Like wtf! When we got to the dance floor "Like a G6 was playing and I just started bumping and grinding like crazy. I was shakin my ass swinging my hair and I was even getting cheered on. I guess I was dancing pretty damn good for Jacob to be smiling at me like that and that just made me dance harder. I made my way over to him and started grinding on him hard. I could feel his hard on through my dress and that turned me on. His friends joined us on the dance floor and I even got in a battle with Quil who is actually a good dancer. I guess everyone could see I was a little drunk cause I started to slur my words and I kept throwing myself at Jacob whose wasn't trying to get me off of him at all. I think he was liking it. I finished my beer and through the bottle on the ground. Then my favorite song ever came on it was "DJ got us falling in love again by usher" and man I got to bumping and grinding again.

"Damn Bells" Jacob whispers in my ear

that gave chills so I danced even harder and his friends could not stop looking at us, it was funny. So many people are going to be talking about this at school tomorrow. SHIT! There's school tomorrow man am I going to have a major hangover oh well this is so worth it. I didnt even tell Edward or my dad were I went but did I give a shit hell no! We danced to a couple more songs and then the party was dieing down the song that was playing was "The Pursuit Of Happiness by Kid Cudi" and then there was only the pack and their dates left. It was time to play truth or dare and I didnt give a shit cause I was so ready for this! They sent Seth home who said it wasn't fair and then we all gathered in a circle. The rule was if you had to do a dare to a person you had to do it to the person to your left. So of course I sat on the left side Jacob on my left side was Emily then there was Sam then Embry his date Quil his date Paul his date and Jared's date then Jared. I was happy cause there was a guy on Jacobs right side so it wouldn't make me jealous if a guy had to do something to Jake. Man was this going to be interesting.

"Alright does everyone understand the rules? This is a very sexual game its the way we play it and if your shy you should leave now." says Sam

Wait sexual? What the hell did I get myself into?I'm not ready for this not one bit. I'm still a virgin I have never done anything sexual in my life. Hell I don't even think ive made out with a guy. O man this is so not good. I guess Jacob saw my nerves and got up and gave me another shot. Man and I thought I was already wasted. Now I was ready let the game begin. We had a beer bottle to spin who was going first and then so on. Sam spinned the bottle and it landed on Jared.

"Oh man please don't pick dare" says Jacob

"Dare!"

"Man you have got to be kidding me" says Jacob

"Just cause im nice im going to give you and easy one Jared" says Sam

" You must flash you penis for 30 seconds" says Sam

"Alright dude"

I cannot believe im about to see penis right now and its Jared's penis too. He unzips his pant and does his thing for 30 seconds like hes suppose to and man he is big. He started dancing around with hi penis jumping around. His date did nothing but stare at him while he did this. I think her name was Kim idk im so not good with names right now. And then I just blurted out loud that I wanted Jacob to show me his penis. Jacob was shocked but he did it anyways and man was I shocked I think my mouth was just hanging open when he showed me his OMG I don't even think there's a condom big enough to fit his got damn penis it was fucking HUGE!

"Hey no cheating next time wait your turn Bella and Jacob!" says Sam laughing

"Sorry I couldn't help myself" I say

Did I just say that yes I just said that. The bottle spun again and it landed on Jacob. O god it landed on Jacob wtf!

"Damn guys just hog the game" says Paul

"Well well well this should be fun. Jacob truth or dare?" say Sam

"Dare" he says looking at me seductively.

I must be imagining things this is so not happening he would so not look at me like that.

"Alright then, Jacob you have to finger Bella for five mins"

WHAT THE FUCK! O NO FUCK! O SHIT! HE SAID WAT NOW!GULP!BUT IM GOING TO LET HIM DO IT ANYWAYS CAUSE IM NOT A FUCKIN WIMP!

"Bella open your legs" says Jacob

O YES SIR!

I lay down on my back and he slips his hand up my thigh moves my underwear aside and starts doing his job and DAMN was he doing a good as job. I couldn't help my self so I started panting and moving to his thrust. Fuck Yes! I was enjoying this and I didnt care who was watching and wat goes on in this circle stays. I didnt want him to stop but his time was up. I sat up and we smiled at each other. I was horny as hell after that little episode. The whole circle was smiling and laughing at us I hope they get worse ones too. Next it was Paul's turn and he had to eat out his date and the sex game went on and on. The bottle didnt land on me and Jacob anymore which was a disappointment to me I wanted more like wtf! The game ended and everyone either went home or to have sex I guess that was the purpose of that game. Jacob drove me home and the car ride home wasn't awkward at all cause I had my drunk talkin and he couldn't stop laughing at me. We finally arrived at my house and he walked me to my door and looked awkwardly at each other. I wanted to kiss him so bad but I couldn't idk why but I knew I shouldn't do it in front of my house if I were to kiss him. I hugged him and told him I had a great time and said goodbye. I went inside walked kinda funny and finally reached my room. I was still a little drunk so I decided to write in you sparky. It was like 4:30 in the morning. I could not believe wat happened tonight. I guess I am getting somewhere with Jacob Sparky. Looks like everything is turning around for me. And OMG I fuckin love Jacob Black's fingers! Fuck Edward!

P.S.- How am I going to wake up for school Sparky?

Love,

*Bella*


	4. AN:Sparky Alert!

**Hey guys well sorry its taking me so long to update my story but I have a writer's block and need you guys help. If you have any ideas for this story or want to see what something to happen please let me know so I can update soon. Meanwhile I will try my hardest to come up with some ideas but I do need my readers help ok thank you guys so much for reading and stick with me ok**

***AngelWingedDreamer***


	5. I Think I Have Heart Break Down

**AN: Hey guys here I am continuing "Dear Sparky" so sorry it took me so long to update but you wanted another chapter and here it is! Enjoy Sparky readers! I promise to update more.:) Oh and Steph I own nothing! Cry cry not even Jacob Black here it is enjoy!**

Dear Sparky,

I woke up this morning not happy at all like damn this hangover is just about to kill me. I really don't want to go to school but I know I have to. I finally get the courage to get out of my nice comfy bed and head to the shower. I couldn't hear if my dad was downstairs or not because my head is fucking pounding. Jeez sparky maybe I shouldn't drink like that anymore but if it makes Jacob touch me like that again then hell yea ill drink again. Oh no I'm turning into a rebel. I hope people at school don't talk about how slutty I was acting at the party last night. I just couldn't handle it. The shower felt so good, I didn't get a chance to take a shower last night because I was so fucking tired. I finally was done getting ready for school and headed downstairs to grab something to eat and then to school. I was surprised that I'm on time. I check my cell to see if Jake has texted me and nope no messages except for one from Edward saying good morning. I got this sick feeling in my stomach when I thought of him. I would only have to pretend to be his girlfriend until I got Jake. When I pulled up in the school parking lot I see Edward standing by the school's entrance looking pissed. Oh man I hope he doesn't know. And I really don't want to deal with this right now. All I want to do is find Jacob. I spot Jacob out by his car and run over to him smiling. He sees me but he isn't smiling back. Oh great something is definitely wrong.

"Hey Jake what's up?" I ask

"Oh hey Bella listen I need to talk to you about last night" he says

Oh shit did he just call me Bella instead of bells.

"Yes what about last night?"

"Can we just forget last night ever happened?"

"What do you mean?" I ask

"Bella I never wanted to do those things that I did with you last night. I never liked you like that and I never will; I don't know what I was thinking I just want to stay friends. I'm sorry Bella I just can't do this with you."

WHAT THE FUCK! He did not just say that! Did he say that sparky? I think this hangover is much worse than I thought there is no way my Jacob would say that will he? Is this happening? I'm not sure if I was crying or not at this time all I know is that I'm hurting like hell and Jacob Black just denied me.

"Jake this isn't you, why are you doing this I… thought we had something. I came to your house to have sex with you WHY DON'T YOU SEE HOW MUCH I LIKE YOU WHAT IS IT GONNA TAKE, WHY WOULD YOU LEAD ME ON HAVING ME THINK THAT YOU LIKE ME HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME JAKE. Please don't say it's true. You like me Jake you do and I'm going to prove that to you.

"Bella the things that happened last night weren't supposed to happen" says Jacob

I mean is he serious right now. How pissed is he going to make me!

"I CANT BELIEVE-"

"Ok Bella that enough you're causing a scene Hun" says Edward pulling me away from Jacobs car further and further away from him my Jacob.

"NO NO I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN ILL PROVE IT TO YOU JACOB IM THE ONE FOR YOU."

"BELLA THAT ENOUGH" says Edward taking me out of my trance of Jacob.

I finally look around surprised about my sudden outburst in front of the whole student body. Yep everyone was staring at me like I'm some weird crazy person. I do have to admit I would be afraid of me too. I sounded like some crazy obsessed person. Edward pulled me inside and sat me down. Oh man did he hear all of that? I look up at him with tears in my eyes unsure of what he is going to say. Edward was pacing back and forth giving me a bigger headache than I already have.

"How could you embarrass me like that? (Embarrass you? How about embarrassing myself) You are my girl and I don't appreciate you going wild for some wolf!(Well I don't appreciate you going wild at all) You will not go near him anymore, you will be under my watch at all times(wow really?), and I will be driving you to and from school(I highly doubt that). How could you go drinking with them Bella? (Because their fun, you wouldn't know anything about fun would you?) You could of got hurt and it's a good thing Jake won't be seeing you anymore (OUCH! Just add more salt to the wound). I don't want this problem again! And he walks off just like that and over protective bastard.

Of course I didn't say any of those things to him even though I wish I did. But right now I need him so I can use him some more. Yes that is evil but damn a girl's got to do what ha girl's got to do. I really just wanted to go crawl in a ball and cry all day but nope those dreams were crushed when Tracy bitch walks up to me. Oh fuck no do I want to deal with this bitch right now. I feel like punching someone and if she pisses me off she will be my bean bag for the day.

"Oh hi Bella whore I heard you slept with every guy at the party" says Tracy

"Um what are you talking about?"

"Oh you haven't seen the pictures? It's going around everywhere, oh wait I think I have one see."

She holds up her phone and there I am grabbing some guy's crauch.

"So what you never had fun before" I say acting like the picture does not affect me.

"Oh I have fun but I make sure I keep my legs closed and my hands to myself."

She laughs walking away and all I can do is bow my head low. Why didn't I punch her?

"Oh and Bella? Stay away from my boyfriend, too bad you won't be having sex with him like I am tonight." She says walking away laughing again with her posse.

Well looks like its 100 point Tracy and 0 Bella. I can't believe what's happening today Sparky. I couldn't handle any more so I skipped school and headed home. I really thought I was going to be the one to take Jacob's virginity but I'm not and plus he doesn't want me as a girlfriend or anything like that. I got home grabbed a tub of chocolate ice cream from the fridge, grabbed the movie "The Notebook" and ran upstairs and prepared for my heart break. Oh sparky I don't think I'm going to get over this one. All I know is one thing Tracy is taking Jacob's virginity for good.

That night I heard the doorbell ring. I really don't look presentable to go get the door at this moment from crying too much. I really hate the world right now. I get up to go see who is at the door and disturbing my depression time. I open the door and am happy to see Alice holding some flowers and a box of chocolates.

"Am I going on a date with you or something because that's what it looks like and I'm not ready for all that and for your info I don't go for girls"

"Oh Bella! Are you ok? I heard everything that's happened from Edward and boy is he mad, but are you ok?"She says in a hurry.

"Yea I'm fine ok." I say

"No you're not, look at you, I mean look at your eyes!"

"FINE! IM NOT OKAY OK! JACOB BROKE UP WITH ME I MEAN WELL WE WERENT TOGETHER BUT HE ENDED WHATEVER WE HAD AND I FOUGHT SO HARD I DID SO MANY THING FOR HIM TO HIM OH GOD IDK WHAT TO DO ALICE HE DOESN'T LIKE ME AND I KNOW IT'S A LIE HES HES HES A FREAKIN IDIOT WITH NO FUCKING FEELINGS AT ALL FOR ANY GIRL HES A MAN WHORE A FUCKING WOLF WHORE HES GONNA FUCK A WHORE IM JUST SO ANGRY!"

"Whoa Whoa Whoa first of all calm down second of all weir going to fix this." Says Alice

"How! How Alice! Cause right about now he's probably fucking Tracy! Not even giving a shit about me! But nooooooo he wants to act like he wanted me last night at that damn party. How come he doesn't want me now!"

"What did I say about yelling Bella? Jeez you have neighbors you know!" says Alice

"Oh yea right come inside"

We sit at the couch and we talk some more. I'll tell you sparky Alice is the best friend you can ask for she can calm anyone down. We watched some more movies and Alice talked me into going to school tomorrow she even offered to take me and she would have to block Edward out of her mind so he doesn't know any of our plans. We talked about what I was going to do about Jacob but Alice says just leave it alone for right now. So I am I'm going to go to school acting like Jacob sexy ass Black does not exist on this planet and I will not let him bring me down but doesn't mean I won't stop fighting for him sparky.

**Hmmmmmm so what did you guys think please review and tell me? And what do you guys think Bella should do about Jacob? Should he really have sex with Tracy? Idk I just might be evil. lol ok well sparky readers I know this is short but I will be updating daily now since I have some time on my hands this summer. Oh and have you guys checked out the Lady gaga cd if you haven't go do it! She's amazing! I just can't wait till Abduction! Who is going to see it! MEeeeeeeeeee! Ok well thank you for reading please review bye!**


End file.
